


【索香】吃醋

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 最近，山治和罗宾常常聊天，只有他们两个。这件事让索隆烦躁的程度比他愿意承认的高多了。
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【索香】吃醋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484403) by [chenziee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee). 



他们又在聊天了。索隆知道那大概不代表什么；山治一直都是个女士至上的人，索隆再清楚不过了，而罗宾只是伙伴而已。他们聊天或相处一点问题都没有。小声说话，一起大笑，却在索隆走进房间后立刻闭上嘴，就好像他们不想要他知道他们在讨论什么似的，也一点问题都没有。

索隆知道这不代表什么。不可能代表什么。他才是在跟山治交往的人。他才是能宣称拥有山治所有权的人，不是罗宾或任何人。那不代表什么。

也许只要他一直重复这句话，就不会让自己那么烦躁。

「如果这件事让你那么烦心，去问他到底是怎么回事就好啦。」乌索普不耐烦的说。

「我不知道你在说什么。」索隆回答，希望狙击手能就此不再追问。

但他当然没有了；对索隆来说，似乎没有一件事情是容易的。「你已经怒瞪厨房门将近一个小时了，我很惊讶那扇门还没着火。」乌索普的声调平板到索隆不用让视线离开厨房就能想像出他的表情有多死。

索隆烦躁的咂咂舌头。这又关乌索普什么事了？而且从一开始就没什么事可言。「我只是在想我有点饿了。」

「是啊。」乌索普拖长音调，单单两个字就充满了讽刺。「说真的，去跟他谈谈。你又不是十二岁。」

「我要说什么？『不准跟其他伙伴讲话』？」索隆怒吼，终于转头瞪向狙击手。

乌索普听了大笑。「我不会这样建议，那样说就只是在挑衅而已。试试『可不可以请你多注意我一点？』」

「我才不要说那种话。」索隆作恶的说，对着他的建议做鬼脸。乌索普才 **刚刚** 说他不是十二岁，像那样要求注意力 **只会** 让他听起来像个讨拍的小鬼。

乌索普翻翻白眼，又回去捣鼓他的新发明，只是简单的说了一句：「有时候诚实一点又没有坏处。」

在那之后索隆没有再跟他说任何话，但他必须承认，也许，就只是 **也许** …乌索普说的有道理。反正绝对不可能比现在这种在不安和担忧中煎熬更糟了。

于是，深思熟虑了几分钟后，索隆终于抓起刀，站起身，往厨房走去。他的时机也不能再更好了，他才刚爬上楼梯，厨房门就打开，罗宾走了出来，她的脸上带着微笑，注意到索隆后笑容又加深了。他纳闷她的眼神是什么意思；他永远读不懂她，永远猜不到她在想什么。

不过，不知道为什么，看进她温暖的蓝眼后，他感到了放心，嘴角也挑起来作为回应。他认为能视之为好的象征。

点头道谢，索隆快速的抓住罗宾替他拉着的门，钻进里面，扫视房间寻找山治。他不在炉子边，而是坐在餐桌上，面前放着一个杯子，盯着里面的液体，好像只要他盯得够用力，就能在里面找到ALL BLUE似的。他没注意到索隆进来，可能以为关上门的是罗宾。

索隆露出邪笑，抓住这个机会轻手轻脚的溜向山治。直接站在山治后面，索隆弯下腰，直到鼻子几乎碰到他的头发，他不经意的发现金发男人的洗发精有多好闻，接着，不浪费更多时间，他一口咬住山治的耳垂。

对方立刻反应。山治惊叫出声，手飞速的抓住耳朵，椅子喀啦倒在地上，长腿踢出一击，但索隆早就料到了，因此轻松就挡了下来。山治发现攻击者是索隆后，就稍稍放松了一点，但仍然让腿高举在空中。「搞屁啊，绿藻？」他咆哮着狠瞪索隆。

无法──也不愿──阻止自己，索隆大笑出声。山治的惊叫和反应太好笑了。「你看起来心不在焉的，我觉得最好在你的意识飘走之前赶快把你叫醒。」

山治瞪了他一眼。「噢，闭嘴啦。」他叹了口气，终于把腿放下，抬起倒下的椅子。「你想要什么？」

「我就不能毫无理由的来找你吗？」索隆任由自己炸毛。他们不是在交往吗？就算他们常常打架，也不代表他不喜欢跟山治相处啊。难道对山治来说不是这样吗？还是他只想跟女孩们相处，而不是跟他的 **男朋友** ？

「所以你什么都不想要？不要酒也不要食物？」山治歪起头问，脸上带着十足的困惑看着索隆。「我以为…」他突然停下，没把话说完，而是把头转开。

但索隆能够猜到他本来想说什么，他猛吸了口气。他真的以为索隆 **一定是** 想要什么才来找他，而不可能只是想跟他聊天？皱起眉，索隆开始回想。确实，最近每次他来到厨房，都是来要求酒或食物，但难道山治看不出来那只是借口吗？

他们会不会其实在为同一件事烦恼…？

真是太荒唐了，索隆真想大笑。他们两个都好蠢。往前靠近一步，索隆握住山治的手，给了他一个歪扭的笑容。「我可以吻你吗？」他轻声问。

山治的目光往下来到索隆的唇，又再往上，直直望进他的眼睛，轻轻点了一下头，接着自己合上了两人之间的距离。

索隆在吻中露出微笑，让空着的手贴上厨子的屁股，把他往后推，直到撞上墙壁。利用山治撞到墙壁时惊喘的机会，索隆让舌头钻进他嘴里，很满意的听到一声轻轻的呻吟。

乌索普是对的。他们也许真的都该更诚实一点。

撤除留在厨房里的眼睛和耳朵，罗宾露出微笑。那两个恋爱笨蛋真是太蠢了，但又非常可爱。

「看来他们终于学会如何沟通了。」她说着往后靠上身后温暖的背部，放松下来。

那个背部的主人大笑。「这真是太 **SUPER** 了！」

「的确。希望山治不会再担心自己不被想要了。」罗宾同意，轻笑出声。倒不是说她介意聆听山治抱怨索隆不想花时间陪他，但她很高兴他们似乎就要解开这场误会了。

「这是不是代表我SUPER的考古学家会有更多时间陪我了？」弗兰奇问，往后弯起脖子看着罗宾。

她笑着，伸出手爱抚改造人的脸颊。「你也吃醋了吗？」

弗兰奇微笑，亲亲她的手掌才回答。「没有，但我还是想跟你独处更多时间。」

「那你最好不要急着把这台摩托车造完。」她逗他，撤掉刚刚一直在帮弗兰奇拿最新火力设计图的手，让纸张飘到地上。

他们分享的吻长久又柔和，无视在弗兰奇放开摩托车后那台机械摔在地上造成的巨大噪音，两个人都露出微笑。至少他们有理由再多工作一会儿了。


End file.
